The Student and the Teacher
About two years have passed since my new career begun With the success in my job and in my love life with Nick, how wonderful it has been The path for me is now complete, for I´m now a real professional belly dancer Sahara Square´s number one performer and Detective Wilde´s devoted lover But now, the student becomes a teacher as something different lies ahead It´s time I put to use what Carmelita taught me and pass on what I´ve learned For my first dance student, I´ve chosen someone who´s very close to me She is Lola Hopps, my cousin and a spunky young doe Ever since she heard that I was starting to give lessons, she volunteered immediately Lola´s always had a fondness for exercise, as she was a talented basketball player already We started the lessons a long time ago, and the rabbit´s made some great progress Today, it´s time for one of her final lessons My cousin is practicing with me here in my favorite nightclub´s backstage Lola, I´m impressed by the talent and passion you have With your great physique and beauty, you´re very good dancer material Especially since you always followed my career with great interest as well You not only supported my dedication this art, but my relationship with Nick too Therefore, it´s only fair that I repay the help I´ve gotten to you You´ve got some elegance and energy in all of your moves Perfectly in tune with the music as you shake your hips and move your thighs You work hard and put your best in the whole game, which I appreciate a lot It won´t be long until you´ve learned everything I too have been taught Not bad for my first student, for you are a fast learner This made me realize that it´d be nice to have a partner My cousin, you and I would make for a great dancer duo I can see some great potential in you, I really do Would be great to see you too show your skills in front of your loved ones If you believe in yourself and work hard, you´ll do fine in show business Finally, I have nothing to teach you anymore as your lessons are complete I hand you a diploma while shaking paws and giving you high praise From me, you even get a new dance outfit of your own Excitedly, you get changed and try it on With the bra, skirt and jewelry, it´s very similar to the bedlah I usually wear Except that it´s golden in color, to match that of your fur You like it already, and can´t wait to perform with me when it´s time What a wonderful belly dancer you will become Gladly, you thank me with a friendly hug as I give you a pat in the back Thankful for my help and encouragement, you tell to send your regards to my dear Nick I´m so proud to have you as the first great dancing girl I´ve trained When my next big performance comes, I can´t wait to have you dancing there by my side To two devoted and hardworking rabbit cousins, it´s the start of a great partnership You´re going to become a big name someday, I sure hope We bunnies still keep taking chances and following our dreams Especially when we´re inspired and encouraged by those who are important to us I can already picture all the great dances the two of us will perform together The student and the teacher. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:Friendship stories Category:Stories where Lola Bunny makes a cameo Category:Teacher and student stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Stories about Judy´s family Category:Remakes Category:What if-scenarios Category:AU Fanfics